


don't phunk with my heart

by tsukkkiii (becauseitisbitter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (whispers) so d u m b, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Singer AU, idiots all over the place, oikawa is a nervous dork that fell in love at first sight, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitisbitter/pseuds/tsukkkiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face was relatively relaxed, though his brows were pulled together slightly as he sang with raw emotions and finally, <i>finally</i>, Oikawa really listened to the man's voice and how raspy and amazing it sounded and he felt absolute shame that he ever dared to listened to anything or anyone else when this guy existed on this planet. </p><p>Iwaizumi is a singer and Oikawa fell in love with him at first sight, making an idiot of himself along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't phunk with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an amazing comic I found on tumblr. [Here it is](http://creamiceandsugar.tumblr.com/post/115335446381/so-i-also-adore-love-at-first-sight-oikawa-have), drawn by creamiceandsugar.  
> Oikawa is a dork and that's all there is to this.

Oikawa Tooru was proud of many things in his life. For one, he was a successful volleyball player (and captain) and thus could proudly say that he – without question – was one fine man. (He tried not to think back to the times in high school when he would stand in front of his mirror after showering and flex his arms, sometimes even kissing his bicep. Because that was just obnoxious, he knew that now.) Further, he was good at what he did and his team depended on him.

Apart from that, his social life was blooming as ever. As a social butterfly and self-announced professional conversationalist he liked to surround himself with many people. He liked to be out there, to laugh and flirt and just be among other people.

He was also aware that he annoyed a lot of people, but Oikawa never said he tried to make everyone like him. No, he chose his company very well and he had no problems being an absolute ass to certain chosen ones.

That being said, Oikawa Tooru had also a big weakness for two things that he tried not to showcast to everyone. Why? Because one of those two were aliens. He was absolutely fascinated with them. With movies, comics, books, astrology – just everything. His wardrobe included several items with stereotypical alien motifs or star constellations and he sneakily checked his horoscope every day, sometimes even those of his team mates, too.

His older friends knew about this and liked to tease him about it, too, but he tried not to let it bother him too much. (Especially because he would force them into watching crappy Si-fi b-movies and chip in a load of annoying commentary, pausing the video every time of course.)

The second thing was that Oikawa was a sucker for bands and singers. He listened to a lot of music – trashy and not-so-trashy – and he liked to fantasize about meeting them, totally charming famous artists and bands and not too often he got lost in his thoughts under the shower, practicing those fake conversations. (He needed to be ready after all, you could never know!)

So when his friend Kunimi, who worked as an assistant producer – working his way up to become and actual producer at some point – offered to take him to a recording, Oikawa tried to play it cool and suave. No big deal. Not at all. Just a dream that came true, one of the many shower-scenarios he had repeatedly and passionately played out, using shampoo bottles as microphones, saying “Oh, you want _me_ to sing a duet with _you_?? But I am not nearly as talented at you~”

Needless to say that he was pretty much losing his shit internally.

So when the day came and he met up with Kunimi by the station so they could drive there together, he made sure to look beyond good. The athlete woke up two hours before his alarm could even go of and he spent way too much of those two hours choosing his outfit and making sure his hair looked extra fluffy and shiny. He believed he succeeded.

He also reminded himself to buy Kunimi something big for his birthday.

It didn't take them long to get to the studio and Oikawa got more and more excited by the second and still tried to get a grip as they entered the building.

“Is it really okay for me to watch?” Oikawa asked again as they approached one of the recording rooms, stopping before the door.

“It's really fine. As long as we don't disrupt the recording. We'll just have to be quiet,” Kunimi answered and looked over to him, giving him a long look when Oikawa didn't answer right away.

“Of course, I always behave, Kunimi-chan!”

Again, he was just greeted with a long, almost unbelieving look and Oikawa blew up his cheeks, acting offended.

“Why are you looking at me like that?!”

Oikawa turned away when Kunimi just sighed and now approached the door, trying not to mind his sweating hands and opened the door.

“Pardon the intrusion,” he said as he stepped in with one foot, his trademark smile already on his face and his head slightly tilted.

He wasn't prepared.

Whatever he expected, it definitely was not this. Oikawa froze at the entrance and didn't even notice when the people in the room turned around to welcome him in. Tooru was occupied with staring at the artist at the other side of the glass, singing into a microphone with big headphones on, his eyes closed.

He was pretty sure that he heard the first verses of Bohamian Rhapsody by Queen playing over the song that was playing right now (or maybe it was just in his head-- no, it was definitely just in his head) as he looked at the man.

He had a very nice build and distinctive and strong features. His face was relatively relaxed, though his brows were pulled together slightly as he sang with raw emotions and finally, _finally_ , Oikawa really listened to the man's voice and how raspy and amazing it sounded and he felt absolute shame that he ever dared to listened to anything or anyone else when this guy existed on this planet.

The artist suddenly opened his eyes and they locked with his and before he knew what he was doing, Oikawa almost slammed the door shut, staring at the painted wood with a hot face. (All this happened just in two or three seconds, mind you.)

“Oikawa-san, why did you close the door again?”

“Who-who is recording right now?”

Kunimi was frowning at him, probably wondering what the hell was going on and maybe he was also worried that his boss thought he had brought a nut job with him to work.

“He is a newcomer, I think. Iwaizumi Hajime is his name,” he answered, still suspicion in his voice.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime._ What a name, what a man.

Oikawa stepped a bit away from the door and turned around so his back was facing Kunimi now, because he was pretty sure he couldn't control his face and he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

What was happening to him?

Indeed, Oikawa Tooru was not prepared. He also wasn't prepared for the door to suddenly open and smack him in the face.

The already flushed volleyball player first didn't realize what was going on. He just felt a sudden pain on the left side of his face and then the loss of balance and suddenly he was on the ground.

He also let out a little too high-pitched “WAH!” as he fell and then looked up to complain to whoever dared to do this to him.

“What the actuallll~aah-ah,” his words got caught in his throat as he looked up and he saw _him_. The singer. Iwaizumi Hajime. Looking down to him with his eyes wide.

“Holy shit, sorry about that! You okay?”

He was leaning down to him and offering his hand and all Oikawa could do was stare at his hand and then travel up his arm, over his neck and finally settle on his face.

He noticed too late that his mouth was still hanging open and Kunimi was turning his face away to hide his laughter. Iwaizumi was also starting to stare now, probably because Oikawa was still sitting there, unmoving like a wax figure and he needed to do something, to say something, _to take his hand before he took it back_!

“Watch where you are going next time!” was what he ultimately said. _No, why did he say that?_ _**Why did he say that?!**_

Iwaizumi frowned and then really retracted his hand and Oikawa tried not to start crying as he stood up on his own, needlessly dusting off his clothes.

“Well, you did stand right in front of the door, so it wasn't on purpose,” Iwaizumi replied, still with a frown on his face and obviously annoyed now. Great. He did it. He was such an idiot.

Oikawa didn't say anything, simply because he didn't know what to retort back to that. (And maybe it was better for him to shut up now.)

“Kunimi-chan~ I think I better take off now. Thanks for today,” he said instead, ignoring Iwaizumi. Not to piss him off, but because he didn't trust himself.

Kunimi, who had stopped laughing at some point, raised one of his eyebrows.

“Huh? But we just-”

“I see you soon, alright?” Oikawa interrupted his younger friend before he could say anymore. He knew that they just arrived and that Oikawa had waited for this day for so long, but he really needed to get out of here.

He started to retreat and because he was a dumbass, he turned his head and added a “Bye-bye, Iwa-chan!” before he walked away for good, hearing an angry “I-Iwa-chan? What the fuck?!”

When the door of the studio closed behind him, Oikawa stood in the middle of the side-way (to the dismay of other pedestrians) and just stared into the absolute nothing that was his life and he wondered where he did go wrong and why he deserved all of this.

Never in his life did he wished more for aliens to beam him up and take him away. Forever.

 

Oikawa started to live with himself and his utter failure with the knowledge that he would probably never see Iwaizumi Hajime again. One the one hand, he was abnormally happy about that because he had failed at everything possible during the short amount of time they had spent together. On the other, it was a tragedy because he couldn't get him out of his mind. His solemn face when he was singing into the microphone. His strong shoulders and his arms and that hand that could have pulled him up.

Oikawa had replayed that scene dozens of times in his head ever since (three days ago, to be exact) and ran all the different outcomes it could have taken. He could have acted like he would lose his balance again and fall against Iwaizumi's chest, saying “Whoopsie, I am soo clumsy!” He could have answered like a polite and nice person and they could have started a conversation. Oikawa could have shut the fuck up.

But alas, nothing of that happened.

Kunimi had contacted him later that day to ask what had happened, but he couldn't explain, not really, and just said that he hadn't been feeling well. Of course he didn't buy it, but Oikawa really didn't want to cry about his crush-at-the-first-sight to his former kouhai.

So he continued with his life and tried not to think back to it too often. Of course life wasn't playing with him. Because when he ran to catch the bus after one especially brutal practice, he was – again – not prepared.

He stepped into the vehicle last minute, only in a T-shirt he had hastily thrown over after practice and his hair was slightly damp from his shower. He heaved his bag through the rows of seats and let himself fall onto the first free one he spotted, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

He didn't know why the coach had them do drills today, maybe his girlfriend dumped him, or he was just a cruel person in general, but it had been so exhausting that even Ushijima had been out of breath by the end. (That had been a tiny upside to all of it.)

Oikawa ran his hand through his hair and started to look for his phone to listen to music since the ride would be more than 30 minutes long and maybe he could doze off for a bit.

He hadn't looked at the man who was sitting right next to him and was staring right at him in astonishment. When he did finally look over, he froze in his movements and yet again his mouth was hanging open.

“I-Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa exclaimed eventually and his eyes looked around for an escape route, expect there was none because they were literally in a moving car and every other seat was taken.

“Wha-? What is up with that name? Stop calling me that!”

_Okay, think before you talk, Tooru. You can fix this._

“No, it's a cute name.” _This isn't what you are supposed to say!! This isn't what we agreed on!_

Iwaizumi looked at him with an upset face and clicked his tongue.

“Did someone ever tell you that you are really obnoxious?!”

 _Yes, a lot, actually._ “No, people love me, I am delightful and gorgeous!”

“Or you are actually delusional. Or did your brain fly out of your ear when I knocked that door against your head?”

“How mean, Iwa-chan! That really hurt!”

Iwaizumi was about to retort something – probably even angrier than before – but an old lady sitting in front of them turned around and gave them a very disapproving look and she cleared her throat.

Both of them blushed and shut up. Iwaizumi mumbled something under his breath and Oikawa put his headphones into his ears and started his music, determined to get through this bus ride.

Except that he had forgotten to put headphones in his phone and the music started to play out loud. Fucking great.

Oikawa hastily paused the music coming out of his phone – he received several annoyed looks because of it – and then tried to hide his face somehow.

“Wait, were you listening to my music?”

Oikawa didn't look over to the other man because yes, he had been. After he came home that day, he had googled the singer and had found his youtube videos and downloaded his songs on his phone and then he had listened to literally nothing else because he was positively in love with his voice and his music.

He glanced over and saw that the annoyed expression was all gone now and there was genuine surprise there.

“Um... I...” Oikawa struggled and slowly turned around again, his face still flushed. “Yeah... I really like it.”

For the first time he finally did not say something he wanted to shoot himself for and he was so proud that he had to actually stop himself from patting his own shoulder, or maybe break out in a victory dance.

“O-oh,” Iwaizumi just said and now his cheeks were a little redder than before and it looked absolutely endearing, so much that Oikawa's heart beat picked up a notch. “Th-thanks, I guess,” he added and then turned his head to look out of the window.

Oikawa contemplated how to go on. This was his second chance, he could fix his mess, right here and now. He just had to turn on his filter and not say stupid things that he did not mean at all.

“I--- I am sorr- I mean, I didn't, what I am trying to say it-” his thoughts were all over the place and he couldn't find the actual words he wanted to say. He couldn't say “Sorry for being a dick the other day.” At least, he didn't want to, because that just wasn't him.

Oikawa got an idea from that he just went for it because he really couldn't do any worse now.

He would just flirt.

“I was actually pretty amazed when I saw you briefly in the recording studio. The door wasn't the only thing that blew me away.”

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi turned to him and he looked partly surprised, but also confused. Oikawa tried not so show how nervous he was right now and instead threw a dashing smile his way.

“Are you... are you hitting on me?”

His smile froze and he felt hot and cold at the same time and he started to look around for a new seat because there was no way that Tooru could not sit next to this man. Not because he didn't want to, but because Oikawa fucked up so bad, that it physically hurt him.

But then Iwaizumi snorted next to him and an actual smile appeared on his face and it was really ridiculous, but Oikawa swore that the sun chose to appear right behind him in that moment (or maybe aliens had pushed it there) and it illuminated him like an angel, like a golden halo.

“I honestly can't figure you out, you know,” Iwaizumi continued and he laughed at Oikawa's dumbfound expression.

“I-” was the intelligent respond to that because the setter was honestly speechless.

“What is your name?”

“My n-name?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, still with a smile on his face. “Yeah, you name.”

Oikawa cleared his throat and tried to find himself again, though it was hard and he was almost sure that he had dropped his common sense, his charm, and sanity when he had run to catch the bus.

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi smirked at him (and Oikawa could only think about wanting to kiss that stupid mouth that belonged to this man that made him lose his mind) and extended his hand.

“Well, nice to meet you!”


End file.
